L'amour dans la mort
by Ordechia
Summary: Percy est mourant, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup temps, il est faible mais il essaye de ne pas revivre l'amour et de mourir en paix. Mais son destin a voulu autrement pour notre Percabeth. À la fois Triste et à la fois amoureux. ONE-Shot Je m'excuses pour les fautes mais n'hésite pas à me donnée vos avis. C'est ma première fanfiction


**Percy POV**

Je regardais Annabeth pour la dernière fois car mon corps est entrain de se lâcher, car j'étais mourant d'une longue bataille d'un an du cancer du phase 4. J'ai tellement vécu beaucoup de chocs émotionnels et mon dépendance alcool qui m'a pas aidée n'ont plus. J'ai tout perdu après ma séparation avec Annabeth, Le décès de ma mère brusquement, frôler la mort de cinquantaine fois, prisonnier dans un incendie criminel qui a pris 25 minutes pour me faire sortir mais trop tard, j'avais déjà absorber de la fumée, je ne vous dirait pas toute car la liste est trop longues, à la suite de toutes ça, je me soûlais car ça me délivrais mais je ne pensais pas que ça l'est devenir une dépendance et surtout le fait que j'ai apprit que Annabeth avait fait sa vie avec un New New-yorkais avec des origines de Grec, évidement un vrai sang-mêlé qui reconnue état le plus grand Designer mondiale, évidement on parle de la famille Aphrodite. J'ai essayé de la faire comprendre mes sentiment et lui expliquer mais elle n'a jamais voulus m'écouté comme présentement je suis dans mon lit de mort et Annabeth décide déclaré son amour pour moi mais il est trop tard... Je vous explique pourquoi ...

 _ **Flahback**_

J'organisais cette soirée depuis longtemps, le jour où on s'est déclaré nos sentiment, le jour où on a perdu nos virginités, le jour où cela faisait depuis près de 5 ans de notre relation. On avait 20 ans, donc c'était idéal d'une demande à mariage et tout était rendez-vous.

Je regarda mes idées une dernière fois, puis, je sortir pour aller chercher Annabeth a son stage, une fois est fait, je l'amène dans un restaurant. Je vis que Annabeth avait un comme un malaise mais je l'ignora aussitôt. Après notre souper de malaise si on veux dire, j'avais décidé on promenais le Central Park, au claire de la lune, il y a de quoi romantique.

\- Annabeth, je voudrais vous demandez quelques chose

\- Percy, attend laisse moi te dire quelques choses ...

\- Vas y, je t'écoutes

\- Je suis enceinte ...

-C'est génial, on va être une fa...

\- Mais, je me suis fait avorté...

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?

\- Je veux ma carrière avant tout, tu était distant et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Pas ton stagiaire?

\- Oui... Mais ne soit pas jaloux

\- Comment tu oses me dire que je suis jaloux? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a choisi de fréquenté ton stagiaire alors j'ai tout organisé cette soirée juste pour toi, c'est la raison que je suis distant mais je pensais pas que ca allait te faire mal, donc je m'en suis pas rendu compte. Pardonne moi Annabeth mais tu ne peux pas me dire de ne pas être jaloux.

\- Je te par...

\- Annabeth!

On se retourne et voilà, le stupide stagiaire...

\- Annabeth, l'as tu enfin dit?

\- Dire quoi?

\- Jake, T'ais-toi

\- Annabeth va te quitter pour moi

\- JAKE! NON

\- Et quand comme tu me dire?

Avec larme plein d'eau, le cœur qui brise un après l'autre, la gorge nouée avec le mélange de colère et de tristesse

\- Percy, ce n'est pas que tu pense, j'ai changer d'avis

\- Non mais tu penses?

\- Hey le cave Aphrodite... Ben ferme ton clapet et toi Annabeth, d'après que je vois, tu me trompe

\- Je t'ai pas trompée

\- Mais à ce que je saches, tu avait déjà fait ton choix et tu l'a choisi lui que moi. Termine la super soirée que j'ai organisé avec ton nouvel amour

Je regardais Jake qui ne s'est toujours pas remit que je lui ai dit et je regarde Annabeth pour la dernière fois en jouant la bague dans ma poche et je sauve car je ne voulais pas entendre Annabeth me démolir encore plus après un coups poignard... Je rentre dans un dépanneur et j'achète un grosse caisse de bierres pour me soûler à la maison en jetant les choses Annabeth dehors...

 _ **Fin de fashback**_

Oui, j'ai fait une façon cruel mai il fallait pas laissé gagner après tout que j'ai enduré ses caractères de tête mules.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal

\- Mais tu l'as fait. S'il te plait sort... reviens quand tu seras remit de tes émotions et tes sentiments...

\- Mais Percy... je t'aime comme je t'ai toujours aimé...

\- Je ne t'aime pas...

\- Je reviendrais plus tard

Et voilà Annabeth est partie, je sais que j'étais cruel mais je ne voulais pas me souffrir encore plus . J'écris ma lettre pour Grover, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Rachel, Léo même si, je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles car il est avec Calypsos. Ah oui, À Junipter car Grover aura besoin de son soutient, à Chiron, à mon père, Athéna avec l'honneur de me donnée la chance avec Annabeth, aux autres dieux, à Clarisse, surprenant hein? mais on est des amis mais on ne l'admettra pas, on était comme ça, à la colonie bien sûre et une pour... Annabeth. Quand j'ai eu fini écrire les lettres, je me sentie bien mais la mort me rattrapait vite, j'avais des frissons qui me parcourais et je regardais mes amis, même Clarisse est rentrée dans ma chambres, Chiron et le dieux aussi. Ils préparait comme genre un diaporama avec la pizza... Ben quoi? je suis mourant et j'ai droit d'avoir une volonté de manger une pizza pour la dernière fois et en plus elle était Bleu. une Pizza Bleu. Tout le monde se prépare et Annabeth arrive avec des yeux bouffit, évidement elle a pleuré. Apollon chanta une chanson, évidement triste mais avec d'amour et le diaporama débuta. Je vis tout les photos, je regarda les autre pour la dernière fois, ils avaient toute la tristesse mais remplit d'amour, on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux, je me toussa et je vire la dernière photo : Annabeth, moi et les autre, c'était après la deuxièmes prophétie, on avait gagné deuxièmes fois, dessus j'embrassait Annabeth et les autres célébraient sur la photo. Mes yeux étaient lourd donc je savais que la mort arrive, les gens essayaient se retenir leurs tristesses, ils faisaient leurs adieux, un après l'autre, même Annabeth, Dionysos disait mon nom enfin, je pense il moquait complètement qui nous écœurait avec des noms tout croche il nous donnait.

\- Je serais avec toi pour te guidé aux champs Élysées

\- Hadès, Ma mère sera là?

\- Oui, Persée, Fil de Poséidon

\- Papa ...

\- Ne dit plus rien, je sais que tu m'aime, Je t'aime mon fils, dit à ta mère que je l'aime

\- Moi aussi ... Je ... t'aime... Papa ... (en chuchotant) Annabeth ... aussi...

Je ferma mes yeux, je lâcha tranquillement, je vois Hadès, comme promis, il m'emmène au Champs Élysées, ça yes, je la voit, je regarde Hadès, je le remercie et je le rassure. Je cour vers ma mère, je la serra si fort que je n'osas plus la lâché, une chapitre a terminé pour moi mais une autre page tourne pour le autre.

 **Annabeth PDV**

Percy est vraiment parti? Je ne pouvais pas croire, j'aurais dût gardé le bébé et oublié la carrière. Je me sentie mal et démolie, comment mon caractère aurais pus empêcher ça?

\- Percy est avec sa mère, il va bien

\- Merci mon frère

Je regarda Poséidon serré la main d'Hadès, il était démolie, son seul fils est mort. C'en était trop, je me sauva si loin que je ne voulais pas rentré à la maison.

une semaine plus tard, c'est le funéraire de Percy, il a eu lieux à la colonie, Poséidon a brûlé le linceul de son fils qui est la couleur vert-bleu océan. Percy a été enterrés au côté de sa mère Sally. Moi, j'ai toujours le cœur brisée, j'ai quitté Jake car trop de souvenir me hâtait dans ma tête. Hermès arriva près de moi.

\- Percy m'a demandé de vous donnée le jour du funéraire. Mes sympathies. Je dois données les autres lettres aux autres.

\- Merci...

Avec la gorge noué, il partie et je lis la lettre. Je rentre à la maison de Percy, je fouilles partout jusqu'à je tombe sur la bagues de fiançailles. Je mit au doigt, je mis le chandail de Percy, je m'allonge dans le lit de Percy avec la lettre sur moi, je mouvrais les veines, je sentais la mort venir mais je vis Percy au bout, il m'attendait. Je cours et je le serra si fort que Percy me détachant pour me déposé un long baiser. J'étais juste bien.

 **POV Narrateur**

Les amis de Percabeth et les dieux se débarquèrent chez Percy et ils la trouva morte avec la lettre et la bagues. Ils ne sachant pas quoi faire et Grover prit la parole : « Elle est aller rejoindre Percy »

\- Comment le sais-tu? (Thalia)

\- Thalia, Grover à raison j'ai senti Annabeth et Percy. (Nico)

\- La lettre est écrit : « Je t'aimerais plus que tout au monde, je n'ai jamais cesser t'aimé, pour moi, tu es ma femme. Je t'attend aux Champs Élysées. Amènes ta bague fiançailles avec toi (elle est dans la commode) et viens me retrouvé. On sera réunis » (Grover)

\- C'est trop triste, comme Roméo et Juliette (Aphrodite)

Quelques temps plus tard, la colonie a rédigé une statue a leur mémoire et tout le monde les voyaient les plus grands héros mais évidement l'amour tragiques. Mais pour eux, ils sont réunis dans la mort, L'amour peut vivre mais il peut aussi vivre dans la mort comme tout les grands histoire d'amour tragiques, Roméo & Juliette et Cléopâtre & Jule Césars.


End file.
